plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Kite Flyer
Brainy |Tribe = Science History Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When this does damage, draw a card. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = The naysayers were right. Flying a kite in a lightning storm WAS a real bright idea.}} Kite Flyer 'is a premium rare zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 1 /3 . He has the trait, and his ability gives the Zombie Hero a card every time he does damage. Statistics *'''Class: Brainy *'Tribes:' Science History Zombie *'Trait:' *'Ability:' When this does damage, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description The naysayers were right. Flying a kite in a lightning storm WAS a real bright idea. Strategies With If you decide to use this zombie early, try and protect him as long as possible. This is because his ability activates every time he does a damage to a plant or the plant hero. This means the player will not need to worry about draining cards during the late-game. In addition, without Grave Buster being used, having the plant hero block the attack, or having him in front of an Armored plant, this will guarantee a card. Using this later has his benefits too for the same reason, when the player will most likely be short of cards. Due to being a science zombie, he can work well with Gadget Scientist and Electrician, as they will let Kite Flyer do a bonus attack, allowing him to draw an extra card, or Zombot Drone Engineer, which can raise his strength, allowing him to do more damage while also drawing cards. Note that for a 3-brain zombie, it is not that powerful. But as Rustbolt, you can play Landscaper or Shrink Ray to reduce the strength of threatening plants. As its main objective is to draw more cards, it is best to boost his health instead of strength so that it can slowly drain away 1 health at a time to draw more cards and last longer. Rustbolt can do this easily with Rock Wall, Camel Crossing, or healing options with Medic. Alternatively, Immorticia can use tricks like Vitamin Z on Kite Flyer to keep him alive, as well as protect him against tricks like Whack-a-Zombie. A better option is to use Maniacal Laugh on this, as if he is alive, he can potentially give two cards from hitting the plant and plant hero due to the Frenzy trait given. As Super Brainz, you can make Kite Flyer a little tankier by boosting him with Headstone Carver, since he comes out of a gravestone. If you want him to do more damage, then Super Brainz can also play Smoke Bomb to move Kite Flyer to other lanes. Against This zombie will allow the zombie hero to have more cards to use during the late-game, so taking this out is top priority as he will make it harder to defeat the zombie hero. This zombie only has 1 strength, so Armored plants counter him very hard, unless he gains strength. freezing him and doing bonus attacks are also good choices. Avoid bouncing this zombie, as the zombie hero can keep him and use him later when they need him. Berry Blast and Bonk Choy are pretty good too, because they can take him out in one hit with a low cost. If you are facing Rustbolt, use a plant with Team-Up so that in case the Landscaper shows up, he will only decrease one of your plant's strength by 2, allowing the other one to still attack. Gallery Kite_Flyer_stats.png|Statistics KiteCard.png|Card Trivia *The face on his kite is very similar to the one on Balloon Zombie's balloon. **A similar face also appears on Toxic Waste Imp's toxic barrel, in Z-Mech's idle animation, on Rolling Stone, and Rocket Science. *His original description is a reference to the Dancing Zombie's almanac entry in the original Plants vs. Zombies. *He is the only history zombie in the Brainy class. *He closely resembles Benjamin Franklin in appearance. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Gravestone zombies